Now
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Ten Years. That's how long it took to realize that you loved her. Gallantshipping. For SilverUmbra. Please read and review!


Sorry this took so long... but the next chapter or Rebellion Starts Tonight will come tonight or tomorrow... Sorry! Camp, though, went well! Thought up this oneshot for that week, so here it is! This is something for SU because she did my ShayminXGroudon request.

Dedicated to SilverUmbra!

* * *

A decade ago, you two were childhood friends.

* * *

You two were playing a table tennis game. The score 20-19. A tense game between both of you. She was in the lead and serving.

She managed to get under the ball a little to do a slice. You rallied the hard shot across the green and white table. She rallied back. Soon, you two were rallying intensely. Several of your trainer's pokemon went to watch. Finally, you decided to end this rally. You quickly did a high shot to the back of her space. She stepped back with grace and flung it back at you. You decided to use a cut to confuse her. She simply returned it. You made the mistake of rallying again, she used the opperunity of you being tired to do a slice shot.

You reached out with your racket, only to realize that it had already hit the very edge of the table and bounced off. It was over. That Roserade had beaten you at your own sport.

"Nice." You simply said, setting the racket away as you smiled at her.

"Thanks..." The Roserade said back to you, her red rose flipping her petal on the top of her head away from her eyes.

* * *

A Year Ago, you realized that you had a crush on her.

* * *

Your trainer and his pokemon were near a small spring. She dipped her face in the cool water. You watched as she dove in with grace.

"Come on in!" She shouted to you, splashing you with a bit of water.

"I'm coming!" You said, diving in as you felt the cool shock of water come over you.

"Feels good?"

You smiled and blushed a tiny bit.

"Yes...it does..."

* * *

A Month Ago, you realized that you loved her truly.

* * *

She was sleeping in the house at the moment on a bed. You were sleeping in a bed next to her. A Tropius sleeping next to you.

"Hey, Gallade..."

"What?" You asked sleepily to the laying Fruit Pokemon.

"Do you...love Rose?"

You quickly blushed.

"What makes you say that?" You hissed. He chuckled.

"I've been watching you for the past year. I know about everything that you two do."

"So what! We're just friends!"

"Well, I know about your blushes and flirts towards her."

"Come on!"

"Tell the truth, and I won't get Tyranitar to body slam you."

You cringed. The thought about 445 pounds on top of you didn't appear to be great at the moment.

"Fine...I love her... It's just..."

"What?" Your good friend asked that was sleeping next to you. He was that Tyranitar.

"Oh, I just love Rose..." You said, you looked at Tropius, who was smiling at you.

Even though the Tyranitar was huge, it has the heart of a gentleman and the mind of an elder. It smiled at you.

"That's good... I mean, everybody has to have a love in their life."

* * *

A Week Ago, you tried to decide what to say.

* * *

"No! No! NO! That sounds all wrong!" You said, you threw your pencil against a wall and put your face in your hands.

Tyranitar approached when you had done this.

"What's that matter?"

"It's just...I'm confessing my love...but I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to say anything cheesy or anything!"

"Calm down. Just tell her that you love her will your heart and that you will protect her. You need to put your girl in front of everything else, even if it means sacrificing your own life."

You looked at your hand, Tyranitar left, stomps reverberating in the floor. You walked slowly to the thrown pencil and picked it up, a new wave of ideas coming over you.

"...That's perfect."

* * *

A Day Ago, you confessed to her.

* * *

She was sitting on the bench. Birds were singing as she watched the beautiful sunset. Dewfall on the grass. You saw her and immediatly sat next to her.

"Ah, Gallade, just the person that I wanted to see..."

"Rose...I have been watching you for the last year. and it seems...I love you."

"Wha?"

"I would protect you with my life, Rose, my life is nothing compared to you."

She paused for a minute, staring you in the eyes.

"I...need some time to think..." She ran off. You looked downcast.

"She doesn't love me..."

* * *

An hour ago, she told you she loved you back.

* * *

You were sitting on the grass. You looked over the spring when you heard footsteps. You quickly got up and went into a fighting stance, only to realize that it was Rose.

"Rose..."

"Gallade, I have something to confess as well."

She stared up into your eyes, her's were glistening in tears.

"I love you."

You felt like you had been reborn when she said those three magical words. You took her hand and laid down with her in the grass.

* * *

A minute ago, she rested her head on your shoulder.

* * *

"Ah... Gallade." She said, her head resting on your shoulder. "Never leave me."

"I won't, my darling!" You reassured her.

* * *

And Now?

Now, she's kissing you.

* * *

I love this oneshot! Please Review!


End file.
